<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May You Accept Me by Dadton, shipsfrecklesandhorseface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087166">May You Accept Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadton/pseuds/Dadton'>Dadton</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsfrecklesandhorseface/pseuds/shipsfrecklesandhorseface'>shipsfrecklesandhorseface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Himbo, Language Barrier, Lasana, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kallus, Oblivious Zeb, Post Star Wars Rebels, Slow Burn, adapting to new surroundings, courtship ritual, emotional distress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadton/pseuds/Dadton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsfrecklesandhorseface/pseuds/shipsfrecklesandhorseface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the distant planet of Lira San, Zeb and Kallus start to explore their new homeworld with the help of their two Lasat guides. On this journey, they not only find their place on Lira San but discover their place with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May You Accept Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is Dadton and Shipsfredklesandhorseface (Ships for short). We are writing this piece for the final day of KAW aka Kalluzeb week for the pining prompt.</p><p>Dadton: This has so far been a labor of love, tears, sweat, blood, and my back pain. Haha in all seriousness this is my first official fic and I couldn’t have gotten here without Ship. I really hope that everyone and anyone who reads this enjoys.</p><p>Ships: Hello everyone. This is my first time writing a Collab fic with someone and I could not ask for a better partner than Ton. We have put our heart and soul into this piece so we hope you all enjoy it 🙂</p><p>We would also like to thank Anath_Tsurugi for being a big inspiration behind this fic and betaing this fic for us and helping us with the Lasana that is in the piece. She is a wonderful person to work with and her writing is fantastic! If you have not read her stuff we highly encourage it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a section of Wild Space, past an imploded star cluster, something precious was hidden away; something Kallus thought he’d never get to see. He had studied the legends of Lira San as a way to better understand the Lasat culture before his eventual invasion of Lasan. In his findings, he believed it did not exist, but now he stood staring at the planet with wide, surprised eyes. He didn’t know what to say or think. He was just stuck in a state of awe. Then he heard the doors behind him open. When he turned around, he couldn’t help but smile and feel a wave of relief and happiness wash over him. In the doorway was a group of Lasats: living, breathing, and smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p><em> How is this possible? </em> was one of the many questions that raced through the former Rebel captain’s mind. As his thoughts raced, he felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders. He glanced to his left to meet the gaze of his best friend, the Lasat who had brought him here on the pretense of giving Kallus a “surprise gift,” but this was so much more than Kallus had ever expected. Zeb smiled warmly at him and it was so infectious that Kallus couldn’t help but smile back. The two friends then looked back to the Lasats standing in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p><em> More Lasats. I can’t believe it. I...I...I don’t deserve to see this </em>. As the ex-Imperial began to think these thoughts, tears started to well in his eyes and his smile started to falter. He turned away from the Lasats and walked closer to the viewport, putting distance between them and himself. He started to look at Lira San again and he felt an ache inside his heart. He didn’t deserve to see this, to be here, to be amongst these Lasats, and he kept thinking all these negative things until he felt a gentle, clawed hand on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Kal, what’s wrong?” Zeb asked. The Lasat had known the ex-Imperial for too long not to know when he was overthinking things and that something was bothering his peace of mind. </p><p> </p><p>Kallus placed a hand on the edge of the window, balancing himself from the wave of emotions that rocked through him while using the back of his other hand to wipe the stinging tears away. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing...” he breathed out with a shaky breath. “Nothing at all, my friend. I am happy for you...incredibly happy for you. You have your home and you have your people.” Steeling himself, taking a deep breath, Kallus turned enough to offer Zeb a smile that nearly reached his reddened eyes. “Thank you for this precious gift of knowing that you have a home to go to.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Zeb started to say as he placed his hand behind his head nervously, "it's not just a home for me to go to, but a home for you as well, if you choose it, that is."</p><p> </p><p>Kallus looked at the Lasat in surprise. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Zeb took a moment to choose his words carefully before taking in a deep breath to answer Kallus' question. "I mean, I talked to some of the leaders of the planet and, after speaking with them, they have agreed to allow you to stay on Lira San as a member of our people."</p><p> </p><p>Kallus’ tear-stained eyes widened in shock and surprise, the former ISB agent deftly taken aback by the offer laid out before him. “But...” he stopped himself, focusing his gaze behind Zeb where the four other Lasats began to move closer to him and his friend, then back to Zeb. “Do they know what I have done? What horrors I brought to your people? How could I be accepted with the blood of your people on my hands?”</p><p> </p><p>Zeb opened his mouth to speak but, before any words came out, another voice entered the conversation, an old and wise voice. "Young warrior," the old female Lasat began, "Garazeb has told us all of what you have done. You caused much pain and suffering to our people, but your mind was clouded by the evil of those you served. Once you began to break free of this evil, your true nature revealed itself to ‘The Child’, " she stated, pointing her staff towards Zeb. "And, from what he has seen and told, you truly are an honorable being who only wishes to do what is right and make up for his past mistakes." The old Lasat then walked closer to Kallus, grabbed one of his hands and covered it with both of hers. "Knowing this, and everything you've done to try and make up for the past, our people wish to accept you and try to help you finish your journey of healing by helping you to move past your mistakes through being among our people: not as a destroyer but as one of our own."</p><p> </p><p>“I...I don’t deserve this...” the ex-Imperial insisted, as his hand trembled under the older Lasat’s hands. “I...I am not worthy of such kindness and forgiveness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, child...” Chava’s old, withered hands gripped Kallus’ tighter in an attempt to ground him. “Perhaps not...perhaps you do not deserve this new life of yours; perhaps you are not worthy of such kindness. Though that is not your choice to make whether you are deserving or worthy. That Child, the one that you met oh so long ago, the one who brought you here, believes that you are deserving and worthy of such kindness and forgiveness. The Child of Lasan has already given you his blessings. It is only natural for Lira San to follow suit. If he believes that you are deserving, then that is all we need for you to be one of our own.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears began to sting at the corners of his eyes once again, his vision starting to waver and blur as he looked from Chava towards Zeb, who stood behind her. The Lasat only gave a single nod, his emerald eyes seeming to shimmer a little more than usual, as if he were holding back tears of his own. “Thank you...” came in a breath held by the grips of his emotions getting the best of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, child of the Empire, thanks is unneeded.” Chava smiled up at him warmly, patting the back of his still trembling hand. “It is merely the way of our people...your people...”</p><p> </p><p>XxX</p><p> </p><p>After the heartfelt meeting between Kallus, Zeb, and the other Lasats, Kallus made the decision to go to the planet’s surface with them, but Zeb did not know if he would stay or not. He had been friends with the human for a long time and knew that he still felt much pain regarding his past transgressions against the Lasats.  The purple Lasat hoped, though, that by bringing Kallus here and having him see that Lasats were thriving and by interacting with them, he would finally be able to forgive himself, or at least be less hard on himself. </p><p> </p><p>As they prepared to head to the surface of Lira San, Zeb introduced Kallus to Chava and Gron and relayed to him how they had met. </p><p> </p><p>“I am very sorry for chasing you,” Kallus stated as he remembered trying to capture Zeb, the Ghost Crew, and these two Lasats as they were trying to locate Lira San. </p><p> </p><p>“It is alright.” Gron expressed. “If it wasn’t for you chasing us, we wouldn’t have found Lira San.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Kallus replied, his tone questioning. </p><p> </p><p>Chava nodded to the ex-Imperial. “Gron speaks the truth. You were part of the prophecy that led us here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was?” </p><p> </p><p>Kallus continued to look skeptical as he heard the part he played in helping the Lasats find Lira San. Zeb couldn’t help but smile as he watched. He was happy that his friend seemed to be getting along well with Gron and Chava. Not that he was worried about those two being mean to Kallus. It was more that he was worried that Kallus would be uncomfortable, but he seemed to be doing alright. The Lasat rebel just hoped that his friend would feel comfortable around other Lasats too. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of other Lasats, Zeb looked over to the two others who had arrived with Chava and Gron. They hadn’t spoken since they came on the ship. The two just stood and listened curiously as everyone else spoke. So, when Chava and Gron were done telling their story to Kallus, Zeb entered the conversation to ask who they were. “So, who’re your companions here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how rude of me not to introduce them,” Chava stated before pointing a hand to the two Lasats. “These are Sorrar and Vinta. They are children of Lira San who have volunteered to help the two of you settle in and get a feel for the village.” </p><p> </p><p>The two Lasats took a few steps closer to the group. They then bowed to Kallus and Zeb with one hand in a fist and the other held over it, just as Zeb had done to Kallus on Bahryn. </p><p> </p><p>“We are honored to meet you.” stated a tan Lasat in a husky, gruff voice, who Chava indicated was Vinta. Meanwhile, a grey-blue Lasat stood next to him, silently bowing. This was Sorrar. They both looked to be fairly younger than Zeb, though possibly not by much. </p><p> </p><p>Zeb shared a look with Kallus before the two returned the bow. Kallus then looked at the two Lasats with a bright smile. “Tarineh zaflat an djai.” </p><p> </p><p>Both Lasats looked at the human with wide eyes. “You know our language?” asked Sorrar, whose voice came off more silvery and soft spoken. </p><p> </p><p>“Mostly greetings and a few choice phrases…” Kallus reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Garazeb has been kind enough to teach me a little of your language.” </p><p> </p><p>Vinta moved closer to the human, his companion close behind, both looking excited to know more. “What else do you know of our people?” </p><p> </p><p>Kallus felt a bit nervous and looked to Zeb for reassurance, which the purple Lasat gave with a soft smile and slight nod. The former agent returned the smile, then went on to detail to the two Lira San Lasats what he had learned on his own and from Zeb. </p><p> </p><p>As he talked, Zeb couldn’t help but feel pride in his friend. While Kallus didn’t know everything about Lasat culture, he made sure to tell what he did know with accuracy and respect, so as to show his appreciation for the Lasat people and their culture. It caused Zeb’s heart to swell and he could see that the Lira San Lasats seemed to listen closely and respect Kallus in return, causing the old guardsman to feel hopeful that this new journey would truly help Kallus to move away from the past that had been troubling him for years. </p><p> </p><p>At some point, the Lira San Lasats suggested they finish preparations and head to the surface of their homeworld so that they could start showing Kallus and Zeb the ways of their people. So the group of Lasats and the human finished preparations and boarded a small shuttle to take them to the surface. As they entered the shuttle, Kallus seemed much more excited than he had before, reassuring his friend’s hopes. </p><p> </p><p>XxX</p><p> </p><p>On the surface of Lira San there was a mixture of vibrant color that immediately captivated Kallus’ eyes. The ground was covered in calf-tall grass that was deep, forest green and the dirt beneath was a strange mixture of mustard and beige. Above the ground stood tall trees with varying shades of green and red leaves that gleamed like Kyber Crystals. Surrounded by the trees was the village in which the former rebels would explore and Zeb would stay and hoped Kal would, too. From a distance, it looked bright and full of color like the nature surrounding it. </p><p> </p><p>Zeb looked at Kallus and saw so much excitement and wonder in his eyes. “Looks like you're enjoying the view. ”  </p><p> </p><p>Kallus’ eyes were wide, gleaming with newfound exhilaration, curiosity, and amazement. He had never seen a planet that was filled with such extraordinary and magnificent beauty. War had ravaged most planets of their former wonder, scorched by plasma fire, engine exhaust, and left to die as the Empire pillaged their resources, but not here. This magnificent place was untouched and unknown to the rest of the universe, but he now knew of it. He was the one lucky human to be able to witness such a sight. An outsider, allowed to see this wondrous world.</p><p> </p><p> A sound so distant, yet so close to his consciousness, reached the former agent’s ears. “Hey, uh, Kal? You with us?” </p><p> </p><p>Kallus turned to Zeb, feeling a bit embarrassed by his lack of awareness of those around him “O-oh, forgive me...I was just...taking everything in. It’s a bit of a sensory overload I must admit.” </p><p> </p><p>Kallus flashed his friend a reassuring smile, his cheeks rosy with a blush, but unbeknownst to him a single tear had been running down his cheek into one of his now bushier sideburns. </p><p> </p><p>“Kal? You ok?” Zeb couldn’t help but notice the sudden shift that overcame Kallus, or the tear that he shed. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head from the trance of Lira San’s beauty, Kallus reached the back of his hand up to rub the tear away. “I’m fine, really...it’s just...I’m very happy to be able to see this...” he said, a nervous, shaky chuckle following his honest admission.</p><p> </p><p>Zeb moved closer to the former Rebel and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you get to see this, too.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two former captains took in the sight, the other Lasats moved to join them. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Lira San,” Vinta expressed with his arms open to indicate the entire planet. He then pointed to the village. “That there is Jen Mei, our home.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks quite beautiful,” Kallus remarked reverently. The sight before him was quite beautiful indeed. Within the borders of the village were structures both on the ground and built within the trees, as well. There had been only one other world where Kallus had witnessed such structures, but they paled in comparison to what was being presented before him now. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, wait until you're up close and within it. There are lots of amazing sights to see, ain’t that right, Sorrar?” Vinta said as he patted the grey-blue Lasat on the back. </p><p> </p><p>Sorrar nodded shyly in acknowledgment. “Yes. It’s quite wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are we waiting for?” Zeb exclaimed. “Let’s get going!”</p><p> </p><p>The Lasats and Kallus grabbed what they needed from the ship before heading towards the village. They walked slowly so as not to leave Chava behind, giving Kallus and Zeb a chance to further appreciate the beauty of the planet so they may wonder what amazing things they would see in the village. </p><p> </p><p>While Zeb had visited Lira San before, his visits were brief due to the war, but now he had time to look around and appreciate the beauty of this world he would soon call his home. The sky above was tinted yellow due to the star cluster that kept the planet hidden and the dirt underneath his feet felt cool and soft. A slight breeze began to blow, allowing the Lasat to not only see but hear the beauty surrounding him. He could hear the trees rustling, the grass swaying gently, the sound of native bugs buzzing and clicking below him, and birds chirping within the trees above. In between it all were the faint sounds of the village that were starting to become louder as they got closer to it. </p><p> </p><p>As they neared the village, Vinta and Sorrar became more excited and started to discuss their favorite things and places in the village. </p><p> </p><p>“There is a small market in the center of the village that sells handmade goods like blankets woven from threads that are made using some of the plants. They are very... what is the word?” Vinta paused, trying to figure out how to describe the feel of the blanket in Basic. </p><p> </p><p>“Silky,” Sorrar supplied gently. “I think that would be the best way to describe it.”</p><p> </p><p>Vinta nodded appreciatively to his companion. “That’s it, silky.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two Lira San locals were describing the blanket, the group finally came to the entrance of the village. At the entrance, many Lasats could be seen going about their daily lives. Some were hanging out clothes to dry, others were standing outside their homes chatting with each other, and young kits ran around playing games together. Kallus stood still at the edge of the village, taking in the scene. He blinked, thinking, <em> this has to be a dream </em>, but the sight did not change no matter how many times Kallus blinked his eyes. His chest swelled with happiness and relief. He thought just seeing Lira San and the Lasats on the ship was the greatest gift he could receive, but seeing this, these people living and going about their lives as if war and death were things far away, was the most precious sight he could ever have the privilege of seeing. </p><p> </p><p>“This is amazing.” The ex-Imperial said, those words not even beginning to encapsulate what all this meant to him. </p><p> </p><p>Vinta smiled pridefully and Sorrar even grinned slightly at Kallus’ comment on seeing their home closer up. </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be even more amazing once we start exploring, but first we have to get you all settled in your home,” Vinta expressed. “Now come on! We don’t want to be caught in the dark.”</p><p> </p><p>The party started to move into the village, but Zeb only took a couple of steps before his ears picked up on, or rather didn’t pick up on, his human friend’s footsteps. He turned around and saw Kallus paused at the entrance to the village, his face making him seem in awe, but his eyes filled with apprehension. </p><p> </p><p>Zeb walked over to the former agent, not worried about falling behind the others. His only concern was helping his friend to move forward. “What’s wrong, Kal?”</p><p> </p><p>Kallus shook his head from his thoughts and threw a fake smile at Zeb. “I’m fine. Just taking it all in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmm.” A rumble vibrated within Zeb’s chest. He knew better than to take Kallus’ answer at face value. From so many years of fighting alongside the man, he could tell when he was being lied to. Lumbering back towards the entrance, Zeb stepped beside Kallus and turned to share the same view as the man now next to him. “Scared?”</p><p> </p><p>“Terrified...” Kallus breathed out, eyes still on the wide expanse of the village, moving from one sight to the next. So many Lasats, so much to see and to take in. The more he looked the more his vision swam and the faster his heart beat within his chest. It was when his breathing began to become quick and panicked that he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking beside him he saw Zeb, still gazing out into the village before them. “Zeb?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know? I’m scared, too...” Zeb offered casually. His gaze moved around the village, taking in the sight of so many of his people still living, still thriving. Yes, he’s been to the planet a handful of times but only for short visits that only lasted a handful of hours. This was to be his new home, though, and it was all so new and inviting. “But I’m also excited.”</p><p> </p><p>Kallus looked away from Zeb, off to the opposite side. “Because you’ll be with your people.” He said, more of a statement than a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.” There was that deep rumble again, one of thought and consideration. “Yeah...that and because I’ll be with my people with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Kallus’ eyes widened a little and he turned his head to look back at Zeb and he found the Lasat already looking towards him with bright eyes and that large grin of his. “I...”</p><p> </p><p>“I know...” Zeb’s hand tightened on Kallus’ shoulder, reassuring him, grounding him. “It’ll be a new start for the both of us, yeah? And who better to start this new life with than my best friend?” The grin that he wore softened to a more reassuring smile. Maybe it had been one for himself or for Kallus; it didn’t really matter because the man that looked back at him smiled brighter, a genuine smile. “Now c’mon, the others are waitin’ for us. I’ll take this first step with ya, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Kallus nodded, more excitement than apprehension in his eyes now. “Ok.” </p><p>With a deep breath Kallus closed his eyes, facing fully towards the village. The hand on his shoulder tightened again, helping to alleviate the anxious feelings within his chest. Now, with a steady breath out, he lifted his right leg and took that first step. When he opened his eyes again he was now past the gates of the village. He was now standing within his new home. He looked beside him to see Zeb looking back. The Lasat wore a grin that Kallus could only describe as proud. Zeb had taken the first step with him and Kallus couldn’t help but hope, at least in the back of his mind, that the Lasat would continue to take each step beside him. May it be through the village, this planet, their life. Kallus hoped that somehow in some way Zeb would be there, by his side, hand on his shoulder, grounding him through whatever came before him. </p><p> </p><p>XxX</p><p> </p><p>A few yards past the gates of the village, Vinta and Sorrar continued to walk along with Chava and Gron until Vinta looked back to find their newcomers missing. Stopping abruptly, Vinta grabbed ahold of Sorrar’s arm, stopping his companion as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Vinta?!” Sorrar yelped, turning to Vinta, having been surprised and now feeling quite flustered. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re gone!” Vinta exclaimed, now looking about, albeit frantically. </p><p> </p><p>Sorrar turned, now looking back down the path they had taken. His gaze followed the path all the way back to the gate where he saw the human and purple Lasat  just now walking through. Letting out a relieved yet exasperated sigh, Sorrar reached a hand up towards Vinta’s head which turned every which way while he frantically looked around the pathway they were on, and grabbed the Lasat by the chin. “Calm yourself ,Vinta, they are just coming into the village now,” he said, using the hold on Vinta’s chin to guide his line of sight towards the gate. </p><p> </p><p>Now seeing the two, Vinta let out a sigh of relief and let his shoulders drop a little. “Sorry, Sorrar….I guess I panicked a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Sorrar smiled softly and moved his hand from Vinta’s chin to the tan Lasat’s cheek. He cupped the cheek for a moment before giving it a couple of gentle pats. “ No need to be, <em> ni Garan Vintaa. </em> I would have, too. This is an important task, and I know how excited you are to show our new brethren around. I am just as excited as you. There is so much to teach them of Lira San, and there is so much that they can teach us of what lies beyond our own world.” </p><p> </p><p>As the two Lasats spoke and comforted each other, they did not realize that Chava was watching them with a content smile on her face. <em> I think these two will make perfect guides for The Child and The Warrior </em>, she thought to herself. Her long ears flicked, and she turned back towards the path that led from the village gates. The content smile that she wore grew to a warmer, more thoughtful one as the pair of former rebels made their way closer to the group. </p><p> </p><p>Zeb’s hand still rested on Kallus’ shoulder by the time the two had rejoined the group of Lasat. He raised his other hand to rub at the back of his neck and let out an embarrassed chuckle. “Sorry for the hold up, got a bit taken in by the scenery.” A bit of a lie, a bit of the truth. “Now where to?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Child, this is where we will part ways.” Chava stepped up towards Zeb, and with a shaky hand took hold of his free hand. “Gron and I must attend to matters at the temple, but you and the Warrior will be in good hands with these two.” She waved her staff behind her in the general direction of Sorrar and Vinta. “They may not look it, but they will take good care of the two of you.” </p><p> </p><p>An offended ‘hey!’ called from behind by a deep rumbled voice. Vinta, as it were, with Sorrar patting the offended Lasat on the back. “She is merely teasing, <em> ni Garan Vintaa </em>.” Sorrar offered, in attempt to soothe his companion, which elicited a half-hearted grumble of acceptance. </p><p> </p><p>Chava looked back over her shoulder to steal a glance at the two Lasats before turning her head back towards Zeb. “You both are in good hands.” She offered Zeb a warm smile and gave his hand a weak squeeze before letting it go. </p><p> </p><p>“Warrior...Kallus…” she began, now facing Kallus and taking his hand just as she had taken Zeb’s. “This may be a time of transition and uncertainty, but I can promise you that you will find nothing but acceptance here. This is your home now and these are your people. You are welcomed here. I do hope that you grow to accept that yourself.” Chava’s hand shook as she gave a weak squeeze to Kallus’ hand before letting it go to turn towards Gron. “Let us be on our way. We do not want to be late…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Chava.” Gron bowed his head towards Zeb and Kallus in a silent goodbye and outstretched an arm in the direction of the path that led towards the temple, which Chava began to walk towards. Chava gave her goodbye to the two Lasats in the form of a simple wave of her cane while Gron bowed to them, as well. The two Lasats then made their leave down the path, leaving Zeb, Kallus, Vinta, and Sorrar on their own. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it is time to begin our tour of the village,” Sorrar spoke up, stepping closer to the two with his hands clasped together close to his chest. An excitement radiated off the grey-blue Lasat that Zeb and Kallus had yet to see. “There is much to show you. We do not need to see the entire village today, but I would be happy to show you the areas of necessity like the markets. Oh, and perhaps the bathing houses, oh, and the temples. Can’t forget about the library, that is of utmost importance and…” Having stepped up beside Sorrar, Vinta took hold of his companion’s elbow, giving it a gentle tug to snap him out of his ramble.</p><p> </p><p>“You are doing it again, Sorrar…” Vinta berated gently, if not a little amused, causing the grey-blue Lasat to pause. “Maybe we should take our visitors to their home first and let them settle before we show them the village.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...yes, I suppose I was…” Sorrar replied, his ears drooping slightly in embarrassment. He then cleared his throat, his ears beginning to perk up as he offered a smile.“Of course. We shall show you to your home…but, since it’s on the way, I can at least show you both the market so you know where to get supplies and anything else you need.”</p><p> </p><p>Vinta chuckled softly, which awarded him an elbow to the side, which he took acceptingly and chuckled louder. “He’s just excited. Normally you can’t get more than a few words out of him at a time, but when he’s excited about something you have to just hold on for the ride.” And at that, he was graciously given another elbow to the side, this time offering a grunt from the jab.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem!” Sorrar cleared his throat louder. “Shall we begin the tour then?”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing down at Kallus, Zeb smiled seeing the man looking back up at him with a near matching grin. The two nodded, though Zeb was the one who spoke up. “Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>XxX</p><p> </p><p>The market was much bigger than Kallus had expected. Then again, he didn’t exactly know what to expect at all really, considering Lira San had just been a myth to him not so long ago. There were so many different sights, sounds, and smells around every corner. Older Lasats were in one section weaving intricate designs into blankets. Others were selling foods like lightly colored fruits and meats from the local fauna that lived on the planet. Young kits ran around the market chasing each other, laughing, and holding tight to sweets they had bought someplace in the market. It was an incredible sight filled with such life and energy that Kallus couldn’t help but smile despite the nerves swirling in the pit of his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>With each step through the market, the former Rebel felt as if all eyes were on him, and some actually were. It wasn’t a surprise to the ex-Imperial. Zeb had told him that he had discussed him living there with the leaders of the village before, but that still didn’t keep Kallus from noticing the eyes observing him and voices discussing his presence. Even if he wasn’t fully fluent in the language of the Lasats, he could still understand enough to know that they were talking about him.“The newcomer” or “a pale one” were a couple of phrases the ex-agent picked up on and, while these phrases weren’t inherently mean, they did not settle well with the human. </p><p> </p><p>As if he could sense his worries, Kallus noticed Zeb come closer to him. The purple Lasat did not say anything, he just gave him a gentle smile and a supportive squeeze on his shoulder. Kallus smiled in reply and patted the clawed hand on his shoulder appreciatively. The ex-Imperial was always very grateful of his friend’s ability to know what he needed to help ground him and bring him back into the present moment, and at the present moment there were many amazing sights to take in and smell and hear. There was so much in fact, that it was hard to concentrate on the information Sorrar was expressing to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Our market is one of the biggest in all of Lira San. It sells a wide variety of produce and hand-made products. We are most proud of our threaded products though, especially our blankets and clothing. They’re produced from some of the finest plants that yield the softest, silkiest material,” Sorrar explained as they continued to walk through the market. </p><p> </p><p>Kallus and Zeb did their best to listen to what the grey-blue Lasat told them about the market, but they were so caught up in all the sensory details around them that it was hard to keep track. Vinta, having looked back towards them, noticed this and began to let his own steps slow until he had fallen back to where the two followed behind. “Much to take in?” he asked in a hushed tone, leaning in towards Zeb.</p><p> </p><p>The purple Lasat reached his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, a bit I guess,” Zeb answered in a similar hushed tone, not wanting to draw Sorrar’s attention or interrupt him. “I didn’t really get the chance to see much of the village when I’d come here. Just been quick trips, mostly just in the outskirts and once to the temple to talk to the elders about stayin’ here.” </p><p> </p><p>Vinta nodded his head a little, seeming to be mulling something over, and then leaned forward a bit to look across at Kallus past Zeb. “And how about you, uh...” </p><p> </p><p>Kallus had been looking around, turning his gaze from one stall to another until Vinta’s question caught his attention. He looked over towards the tan Lasat with a raised brow. “Kallus...it’s Kallus,” he answered evenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right, Kallus. How about you, Kallus? Are you having trouble taking this all in?” Vinta asked with a tilt to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhat, yes…” Kallus answered slowly. “It is quite a lot to take in. Not just the information, but everything I'm bearing witness to. There are so many Lasat here. I could never have dreamed to be able to see so many of Zeb’s people. And the market, there are so many things to see here. So many smells of food that I have not had before. It’s all so very new.”</p><p> </p><p>Vinta chuckled softly and grinned, looking amused. “Yes well, you will have much time to explore the market and the rest of the village after the two of you are settled. Sorrar and I have been appointed as your guides for however long you need us. So if you have any questions you can just ask us. Believe me, Sorrar has been nothing but excited for your arrival. He will be more than happy to answer any of your questions….at length.” The grin that he wore widened a little at that. “Sorrar means well, though he could talk your ears off about a subject of interest if allowed.” </p><p> </p><p>As if he could feel his companion talking about him, Sorrar was by Vinta’s side in instant, looking at him and the newcomers with a bright, yet cautious smile. “Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>In a clamor of voices, Vinta, Zeb, and Kallus let the blue-grey Lasat know that nothing was wrong and that they were all enjoying his insights, but Sorrar was no fool. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright. I…understand. I can…be a bit much.” The knowledgeable Lasat then started to retract into himself, becoming reserved. </p><p> </p><p>Vinta started to step out to comfort his partner, but before he could Kallus stepped forward first. The human placed a supportive hand on the Lasat’s shoulder. “Never be sorry for the knowledge you have. What you have to say is very important, and I am sorry that we did not give what you had to say the respect it deserves. Please accept our deepest apologies.”</p><p> </p><p>Sorrar looked at the human with wide eyes. He was surprised and a bit flustered by the newcomer’s apology. However, he shook off the feelings quickly and looked at Kallus with a bright and appreciative smile. “Apology accepted, friend. Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Kallus returned the smile before letting go of Sorrar’s shoulder. “Now then, maybe you could show us some more of the market. For instance, what’s the best place to get sweet fruits?”</p><p> </p><p>No sooner than Kallus started the question, Sorrar’s ears perked up and he was grabbing Kallus’ forearm, dragging him to a stand, leaving Zeb and Vinta to laugh and follow suit. </p><p> </p><p>“I am quite surprised at how your friend has brought such a light to Sorrar’s eyes,” Vinta began causally while he walked beside Zeb.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha mean?” Zeb cocked his head to the side, a brow raised in curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Sorrar is usually reserved and quiet, save for when he is lecturing at the academic halls or when he gets on about his facts. I do not mind it myself, though often others do. I am glad to see your friend being so kind to my Sorrar.” Vinta offered Zeb an appreciative smile while they continued to follow the two. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well that’s just Kal for ya. He’s good with people. Been through enough to know when someone else needs some support.” It had taken a moment for the purple Lasat to process, but the last of what Vinta had said finally clicked. “Your Sorrar? You and he...” he asked with a raised brow. </p><p> </p><p>“Are together, yes,” Vinta answered casually. “Sorrar is my <em> Odjana, </em> my <em> ashkerra </em>. He and I have known each other since we were kits, but we have only been courting for about ten dust seasons. “</p><p> </p><p>“That long huh?” Zeb mused aloud. “Must be nice…”</p><p> </p><p>“I would be lying if I said that it wasn’t.” Having been outpaced by Sorrar while the aforementioned Lasat had been dragging Kallus from one booth to another, Vinta watched his <em> Odjana </em> seemingly have the time of his life. Sorrar could be seen shoving one large fruit after another into Kallus’ hands, even though their home had already been stocked for their arrival. </p><p>He watched as Sorrar continued to drag the human around, his free hand waving about, something that only happened when the grey-blue Lasat was truly happy and excited. “I am proud to share my breath with him,” Vinta said as he let out a dreamy sigh, punctuating his statement.</p><p> </p><p>The air between the two had grown silent until Vinta spoke up once again. “How about you and Kallus?” </p><p> </p><p>By then Zeb’s attention had fallen victim to watching the two continue on their little shopping spree. With his arms crossed, he leaned over with a “hmm?” requesting Vinta to repeat himself. </p><p> </p><p>Vinta took no mind in the other’s lack of attention and repeated himself. “You and the human, Kallus.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about me and him?” Zeb asked, now tilting his head towards Vinta, still paying more attention to the two.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have the two of you been courting?” Vinta asked casually. </p><p> </p><p>“What?!” It was then that Zeb’s full attention had crashed back onto Vinta as he whipped his head around to stare wide-eyed, with his mouth agape, at the tan Lasat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...forgive me. Are the two of you not courted?” Vinta asked, his head tilting in confusion, a frown forming as he felt that he had overstepped a little in his questioning. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Zeb yelped, uncrossing his arms and throwing his hands up defensively. “I mean... no, Kal and I aren’t courted or whatever. He’s my best friend...we fought the Empire together. We’re not….”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the distress on Zeb’s face, Vinta held his hands up apologetically and offered an embarrassed grin. “Forgive me, brother, it was not my place to assume. Please do not fret. It is my fault for misreading things. Please do accept my apology.” Vinta turned fully towards Zeb, placing his closed fist into his open palm and gave a half bow. </p><p> </p><p>Taking in the display before him, Zeb frowned, feeling embarrassed for having reacted the way he had. Raising a hand up, he reached back and rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks flushed a darker purple with his embarrassment. “Uh…don’t worry about it. Sorry for...ya know…”</p><p> </p><p>Vinta rose back up to his full height, offering the now darker purple Lasat a smile. “Apology accepted.” With a twitch of his ear, Vinta turned his head, looking back towards the merchant booths, as something had caught his attention. “Ah, it looks like Sorrar has finally run out of credits.”</p><p> </p><p>Zeb frowned a little, his ears twitching down then back up as he looked, seeing Kallus walking back towards them. The ex-Imperial’s arms were full of some sort of indigionous fruit. Beside the human, Sorrar walked with his hands holding onto Kallus’ forearm. </p><p> </p><p>Before Zeb could react or say anything, Vinta stepped forward, opening his arms in a welcoming manner. “Ah,  <em> ni ashkerra </em>, had you gotten everything out of your system now?” </p><p> </p><p>Sorrar rolled his eyes a little before letting Kallus’ forearm go, but not without giving it a gentle pat. He then took a few steps over to Vinta, and instead of walking into the tan Lasat’s open arms, he gave Vinta a half hearted thump to the chest with the bottom of his closed fist. “Yes Vinta, I have, as you would say, ‘gotten it out of my system’...though I have also run out of credits…sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a hearty chuckle, Vinta rubbed his chest, feigning injury, and placed his free hand on Sorrar’s shoulder so he could lean up to rub his cheek against the grey-blue Lasat’s. “There is no need to apologize, <em> ni ashkerra </em>. As long as you are happy, I am happy, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, Sorrar leaned into Vinta, nuzzling back against the tan Lasat’s cheek and neck before pulling back. “I am happy, <em> ni Garan Vintaa </em>…” Sorrar’s smile was warm, yet embarrassed and he seemed to slip back into his more quiet, if not reserved, nature having an audience besides them. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Vinta replied, leaning in once more to give Sorrar a quick rub of his cheek before pulling back and straightening up to be a bit more professional. </p><p> </p><p>Beside the two Lasats,  Kallus was more preoccupied with trying to keep the pile of fruit in his arms from toppling over. Just as one began to tumble down from the pile, Zeb shot his hand out, catching it. Kallus gave a sigh of relief and shifted enough so he could see Zeb past the pile. “Thank you for the save. You really must try one of these.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at the large fruit in his hand, Zeb turned it around then held it up, eyeing it cautiously. “What is it?” He asked, taking in the golden-yellow color which led to an almost blood red hue at both ends of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorrar said it was called a….uh...a <em> shanvyr? </em> I think...it is very sweet. You have to try it.” Kallus gave Zeb an excited smile that just beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Zeb became flustered by the bright smile he received. The fur around his neck stood on end and he looked down at the odd oval-shaped fruit as a means to distract himself. He brought it to his nose, giving it a sniff, smelling the hint of sweet coming off of it. “I dunno….”</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything ok, Zeb?” Kallus asked, a bit of concern on his face with the way that Zeb was acting. </p><p> </p><p>“No! No, no, everything’s all right.” With that declaration, Zeb opened his mouth and took a large bite out of the side of the fruit. </p><p> </p><p>In front of him, Kallus merely stood there blinking, not sure of what had gotten into the Lasat. “If you say so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmhmm!” Zeb answered around the mouthful of admittedly pleasantly sweet-tasting fruit. </p><p> </p><p>Off to the side, Vinta and Sorrar stepped over with the tan Lasat’s hand still on Sorrar’s shoulder. “The sun is beginning to set. It seems we must bring an end to this tour for the evening. Sorrar and I will lead you to your dwelling. I do hope that you do not mind heights.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning their heads toward each other, both Kallus and Zeb just stared as if silently questioning each other before looking back at the tan Lasat, both giving a shake of their heads simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>“Good! Let us lead the way.” </p><p> </p><p>XxX</p><p> </p><p>After a long afternoon of traveling through the village, the group was finally on their way to the home that was prepared for Zeb and Kallus. It was up within the trees that surrounded Jen Mei and a wooden staircase spiraling up one of the trees that held up the house was how the group traveled up to the home. When the group made it up the stairs into the home, Zeb and Kallus took it all in slowly, their eyes filled with awe and excitement. </p><p> </p><p>The treehouse was open concept with few walls and views of the surrounding forest and village were around every corner. The first floor of the home where the group was situated contained the kitchen and living space. The kitchen had small appliances within it for cooking and was separated from the living space by a long, wooden island. Meanwhile, the living room had a comfy-looking, wicker sofa with red woven pillows on it and larger cushions laid on the floors for sitting. At the center of the cushions and couch was a wooden table and two smaller wooden tables were situated on either side of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>It was a cozy sight that made both the purple Lasat and human feel happiness and warmth inside their chests. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Avzal safken </em>,” both Vinta and Sorrar expressed simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>“The people of the village did their best to build a strong and comfortable home for you. We hope that you enjoy it,” Vinta explained with a bright smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a tour of the home?” Sorrar asked. </p><p> </p><p>Zeb reached out and patted Sorrar on the shoulder. “That’s alright, I think we’ve got it from here. Thank you for showin’ us the village, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you both very much for your help,” Kallus interjected. The human then placed a hand over his fist and bowed to their guides with Zeb following suit. </p><p> </p><p>Sorrar and Vinta returned the bows then rose back up to look at the newcomers with wide grins. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask us. We live close by,” Vinta explained.</p><p> </p><p>“We will also be by tomorrow morning to see how you are doing and to take you on to see other parts of the village if you are feeling up to it,” Sorrar said with a bit of hopeful optimism in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good. See you all tomorrow then,” Zeb expressed. The two Lasat guides then left the dwelling, leaving Zeb and Kallus alone to explore the home and settle in. </p><p> </p><p>Once their guides were gone, Kallus walked over to the kitchen island and placed the fruit Sorrar had bought for him down. He then placed his pack carefully on the floor before walking over to one of the railings of the treehouse and leaning on it to look at the village below.</p><p> </p><p>Zeb put his pack down beside Kallus’ and walked over to join him. He stood beside the man and looked down at the village, as well. They stayed there, silently standing side by side for some time before Kallus spoke, his voice somber, yet filled with admiration. “In all the years I served the Empire, and even after when I joined the Rebellion, I could never have imagined so many Lasat living and thriving. There are kits running through the streets and people selling their wares and making goods and homes and…I just…” At this point, the ex-Imperial’s eyes started welling with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Zeb looked at him, his thoughts filled with worry. “Kal, you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Kallus nodded his head before reaching up and wiping away the tears in his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. He then looked to Zeb with a teary smile. “Thank you for bringing me here, Zeb. Thank you for allowing me to see this and be a part of it with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Zeb softly smiled at Kallus before hesitantly reaching a hand over to the man’s shoulder and pulling him into a tight hug. “Of course. There’s no one else I’d rather share this with.” </p><p> </p><p>The two stayed like that for a long time until Kallus pulled away. “How about we get ourselves unpacked and get ready to settle in for the night?”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away, Zeb’s large hand still rested on Kallus’ shoulder. He gave it a squeeze and a hefty pat before putting his hands on his hips. “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>The former agent of the Empire and the former guardsman of Lasan then began to unpack what little they had brought along with them. Drifting into a comfortable silence, both worked with a sense of peace and a feeling of finally being in a place they could call home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dadton: Wow that was quite the beginning huh?</p><p>Ships: YEEEEah!!! </p><p>Whelp, that’s it for now. We hope that you all have enjoyed the fic so far. Chapter two should be coming out soon so we’ll try not to keep y’all waiting too long. </p><p>Lasana Translations Brought to you by Anath_ Tsurugi.</p><p> </p><p>“Tarineh zaflat an djai”<br/>Honored to meet you as well</p><p>“Ni Garan Vintaa”<br/>My tough root</p><p>“ Odjana”<br/>Courted</p><p>“ Ashkerra”<br/>Love</p><p>“Ni Ashkerra“<br/>My love</p><p>“Avzal safken”<br/>Welcome Home</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>